Law and Disorder
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Slightly AU as I am changing somethings in the timeline. This story features an ensemble cast and involves the mystery of the arms dealer and what is happening on the docks. There is a new threat in town, unlikely residents must band together to stop the threat. The first chapters will be long as I need to introduce the main characters. Feed back makes me happy :D
1. Chapter 1

Background: Taking it back slightly. Patrick and Sam are married. Sorry but I cannot with that Scrubs reunion so I am cancelling it. Jason and Robin are together. This is my first attempt at an umbrella story that features multiple characters but know Jordan is my main. I feel that there is a lot that is unexplored with her. I will be forming friendships. Some things will be told in flashback. Hell, I have so many. I have created one or two. Feedback makes me better so please leave some and help me out :D

 **Law and Disorder**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome to Port Charles**

Small towns he hated them, he had been stuck in the town for months while his partner made plans to join him. Dock towns were especially annoying, the smell of fish from the fisherman's catch mixed with the smell of the bay. Still, dock towns were lucrative, especially small towns where it was easy to slip in and out.

Port Charles had seemed like a relatively dark town, fog or smog filled and a bit gloomy. It reminded him a little bit of his home town in London. He faded into the shadows as he heard a couple approaching.

"Listen, I know that Nikolas is your friend, good friend. I have always been well aware of that." Jason deadpanned and she playfully punched him in the arm. "I am just saying I think that you should be at the will reading as a supportive friend. He will be vulnerable." She shook her head.

"I am angry with him Jason but I do not use my friends that way. I am livid for what he could have done to you. I still cannot believe it. I think it had to do something with Helena." Robin said defiantly. She refused to believe the worst in Nikolas despite everything they had gone through with Helena. Still she had to admit that Jason had a point.

"This is what I need you to find out. You are too kind hearted for your own good. I trust you and I trust you to do the right thing. Sam said the will reading was soon. She isn't coming." She looked at him, it still felt odd at times that they had basically switched spouses but during their captivity things happened. During their rescue things got complicated and during the aftermath, they could only truly lean on one another. He knew what she was thinking and instinctively, simultaneously they each reached up one hand to caress the other's cheek. Brown eyes holding the blue gaze he leaned in then kissed her.

"But don't think you are getting on that launch alone." She moved away from him.

"Uhhhhhh yes I am. You have a meeting with Curtis. I should get going if it is starting soon and all. Don't worry, Dante will be there. I will be fine." She smirked, he knew that there would be no arguing with her so he would have to catch the one after to make sure things were indeed fine.

He waited a good bit before following her. The man emerged from the shadows then walked to his car to make a call. People had way too many open conversations on the docks.

"There is something you should know mate." He spoke in a British Accent explaining what he overheard. "Let me know what you want to do. Are you here yet?"

"Yes, the market has been ripe for the picking. I have funneled enough money into my holdings and we have rejuvenated. I need my hands clean." Another accented man echoed back at him. "Somewhat anyway. It is time for me to get out of the arms business but I am looking forward to other business ventures we may have. I must go, I have a will reading to attend. I will keep in touch. I am not going to really make that god awful castle my home. I will linger but you know me." His partner laughed.

"You could always redecorate. You will have company soon so talk later." His partner hung up.

Not long after his call ended the man was boarding the launch and felt a hit to his stomach. Irritated and ready to take off the person's head he looked down to find a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him apologetically.

"I am so sorry. I was a bit distracted and I did not see you. I thought I had missed it. I don't really remember the schedule since I don't come out as often as I used to." She rambled and he smirked down at her then extended his hand to help her onto the launch. She gratefully accepted his help.

He stood about 6'3 looked to be athletic build, dark hair and brown eyes. "It is okay, really. Alek." He offered his name.

"Robin Scorpio." She extended her hand and he took it as he rolled her name around in his head.

"Now why would a Scorpio be heading into the Lion's Den?" He raised an eyebrow cutting to the chase. She had come to have one step ahead but he wanted to know if he could rattle her. He was surprised to find intrigue instead.

"The vampire has been slain finally. I am actually pretty fond of lions. Nothing for me to worry about." She smirked turning away from him. He smiled, undoubtedly she was likely going through mental images of his face trying to place him, he figured. He knew all about her but wasn't ready to play all of his cards.

Not many people gathered to watch the will reading. Nikolas because his annoying mother had insisted, Hayden because opportunity knocked, Laura and Lulu out of curiosity. Nikolas was shocked to see Robin. He had no idea what to say to her. He figured he wanted confirmation of his grandmother's death and he didn't blame her. A video of Helena having a martini played.

 _"If you are seeing this I must be gone this time or it is my most elaborate ruse." She smiled at the camera._

 _"I know many of you to do not want to hear what I have to say. I have nothing for Natasha and her inbred children. They are not true Cassidines. To Laura, I leave you two pieces of art, a painting and that one awful piece Luke had done of you. It has been returned." She paused for effect._

 _"Lulu I have left you with the embryo. It is in a safe place. There is a condition, it cannot be destroyed. Should you choose to carry the child or have a surrogate carry for you, it is yours. If not, it stays." She smiled then sipped her drink._

 _"To my dearest Spencer, you have always been so great to me. I will miss our talks. I leave to you 25 million dollars and the insight of a great mentor to help you manage it." She smiled._

 _"Nikolas, I have tried for so long to mold you. To shape you into the prince you were to become but it never happened. I leave to you ten million dollars only because you are my favorite. You can also keep the house, it will be maintained but it must be shared. Cassidine holdings shall be run Aleksander Cassidine. He is just a couple months older than you. He has renounced the crown. No, we need you to remain the crown prince. He will however manage the estate until Spencer is of age to take the reins. I am sure he shall do a much better job because unlike you he embraces his heritage. I will give you credit, you managed to make it so those pesky ELQ shares were not part of the estate. You funneled into it where needed. Smart move but this is the checkmate. I am waiting for Aleksander to make his presence known. Pause it until he gets there." Nikolas stunned did as asked._

"Sir Aleksander Cassidine." Alfred introduced. He walked in smiling at the guest. He had told Robin he was going to get air before going inside. She looked at him as though she wanted to spew venom at him. He winked at her then smiled.

"Oh come on love. You cannot be all that surprised. I could not give you details and have you ruin it for everyone else." He said to Robin. "I suppose you have all heard the fantastic news. Shall we continue?" He took a seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Nikolas barked and Alek laughed.

"I will tell you a story, it is quite interesting really. My mother is a Brit who met my father in Paris. They had a fling of sorts from which I am a result. Mother told him but later received notice that he wanted her to go away. Us to go away." Nikolas shook his head.

"He thought you were dead." Alek nodded.

"I know, it is brilliant. Grandmother orchestrated the whole thing because she thought he was soft. She later introduced herself into our lives as the concerned grandparent. She took care of us. I got the best education. Etc. etc. I didn't cry when he died." Nikolas clenched his jaw.

"He wasn't a monster. That would be her favorite, my father. Stefan was a good man. He mourned you." Alek pinned him with a cold stare.

"How about we continue with the video." He took a seat in one of the chairs. Nikolas hit play.

 _Aleksander, I take you have joined. Well, darling, you do know that you are not my first choice but I feel that you are the right choice to make Cassidine what it needs to be. I trust that you will carry on the legacy your grandfather intended._

"Yeah freezing the world and being insane. Some legacy." Robin spat.

 _"I have one last request. I want you to ensure that Dr. Scorpio has what she needs to further her research." Helena paused for dramatic effect._

 _"Robin, I know that you are among my guest. You were always very smart, very logical. I understand your need to know if this is indeed real. Don't be so dour little bird, you are so much prettier when you smile. Our time together wasn't all bad and though you failed me, we made several strides which I trust that you have destroyed. The mind is a powerful thing Ms. Scorpio, it is locked inside. I want you to relaunch the project. You will be compensated." She smiled._

 _"Remember me in fondness." The video cut off._

"Unbelievable." Robin stood. She looked at Alek. "Nikolas is right. Stefan wasn't a monster. You are merely a piece on her chess board. Even in death she manages to pull strings."

"Life happens. I do not waste time on emotions regarding things cannot do anything about. You have been sleeping on the job and we lost money. Thankfully, I am smart enough and ruthless enough to turn this around. Have the staff bring my things in would you? I need to pick out an appropriate spot." He stood then walked away with a smirk. Nikolas looked at Alexis.

"I will get right on it." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Hayden shouldn't you be running now?" Laura taunted.

"You would think so but you don't know anything about me, so there is not surprise that you are wrong yet again." She hugged Nikolas.

"I did not marry him for money." Hayden said, she was telling the truth. She married him for one reason, revenge.

"Did you find the right spot?" Robin had followed Alek. He had known that she had and he smirked then turned to face her. He spread his arms out. "This place is huge. Finding a right spot can take time."

"Your father often got a bad rap." She said offhandedly. "Your grandmother is the whack job who played two siblings off one another. She is sick. There are only a few Cassadines left. Do not burn bridges in her name, build them to reinvent yours. Spencer shouldn't have to grow up with that stigma. I am guessing you never really used that name growing up. Always remaining in the shadows being fed a pack of lies and entertaining stories by dear ole granny." He watched her trying to hold back his amusement. She was a passionate speaker. Nikolas gently grabbed Robin's elbow.

"I need to talk to you." She stared at Alek.

"Don't be a vampire Alek." She walked away with Nikolas who had walked her up to the garden.

"Stay away from him and stay away from me." He said firmly. She stared at him trying to figure out his angle. "You have been back for a couple of months now and you have not once darkened my door. Jason is back and doing PI work, do you really think that I am that stupid?" She crossed her arms.

"Not in the slightest. First, I couldn't come here. This was a challenge in how far I've come. Second, I knew Helena with her narcissistic tendencies would have a video will. Again, challenge to how far I've come. Did I have questions for you? Yes but I can see that you have a lot of weight on your shoulders old friend and I did not want to add to it." She admitted truthfully.

"You are looking for humanity in me Robin. It is how you justify your friendship with Sonny and whatever the hell this is with Jason round what is it?" Nikolas spat. "I have not been brainwashed, there is no chip in my brain. I did this. I did it because I was tired. It was time to at the very least, accept part of my heritage." She stared at him her eyes brimming with tears as her worst fear looked to be true. She looked at him as though she had been slapped then she was ready to fight. He put his head down for a moment.

"You may be an asshole and I don't know why. Maybe it is loss, we have all suffered some of that a time or few. One thing I know for certain is that we have been through too much for you to take me away from my family." Her tears fell as he fought his own.

"That has always been your problem. Your fierce loyalty and devotion to those who do not deserve it. I have done unimaginable things Robin. The man you knew no longer exists. The man you just met is not someone you want to know. Please leave and never come back." He collected himself then looked at her.

"I knew about Jason and I did nothing about you. I don't have friends. Take that back to him, or not. I don't really care." She straightened her spine then held her head high.

"Liz is your friend. You are lying to my face. I wouldn't manipulate my friend. Obviously I have been deluded all these years. I thought I mattered to you but I guess Lisa should have been my first clue. Maybe I should be more like you. I lost Stone…"

"I know your history." He shouted.

"It is not nice to shout at a lady." Alek reminded his cousin earning a glare from Robin.

"Go to hell and for the record Nikolas, I still think that you are full of shit." Robin walked off in a huff. She wasn't letting it go. She didn't see his eyes follow her until she was out of site.

"You do not go near her. Do you understand me?" Alek smiled, it was an amused smile.

"So we have feelings for the little bird? Oh my, I thought that you were married or is it in name only?" Nikolas just laughed.

"Like I said. You leave her alone." Nikolas said slowly annunciating each word.

"I think I like her. She is a bit sweet but feisty. I love em feisty." The man chuckled then walked away.

Nikolas was a changed man but he loved the friends that he did have left, Liz and Robin, his oldest and closest. Still, considering the things his grandmother had done to her, he blamed himself. He had no idea but because of his greed he wouldn't find out until it was too late. He had lost a good friend due to greed not to mention a brother because of it. He had no idea how to get out of the hole he had dug himself into.


	2. Chapter 2 Keep it Under Cover

**Chapter 2 Keep It Undercover**

Valerie and Dillon were walking along the docks when she heard voices and pushed him gently behind her. She wasn't sure why but the hairs on her neck stood up and she felt like they were in danger. She pulled him behind a few crates as they heard footsteps coming near.

"Corinthos is a problem. Let him believe he has the element of surprise. We will be ready." Raj said to one of his men. Curtis approached pretending to be lost until the men disappeared and they were left with his guards. Raj drew his gun.

"So what would the DEA want with me?" Curtis laughed then crossed his arms showing no fear.

"It is about time you did your homework. Ex DEA. If you had done it properly you would know that I been let go of that noose for more lucrative work." Raj studied the man before him. He was quick, had a forked tongue, he couldn't trust him but he didn't need to be eliminated, not yet anyway.

"Hmm, you may prove useful. You are new around here. You can get closer than others. I need everything you have on Sonny Corinthos and his family. I want to know when they brush their teeth. I need all of his weaknesses exposed." Curtis nodded accepting the job. Raj and his guards left, Curtis waited a beat before sneaking behind the crate and yanking up two eaves droppers.

"Care to explain this?" Valerie snatched away from him.

"We were hiding because I had a bad feeling. Do you care to explain?" She was met with silence.

"Jordan was right about you. I guess you have become so cynical to law enforcement you decided being on the take makes for better pay." He sighed deeply there were a lot of things that he needed to say to her, he just didn't have time.

"Think what you will. I have to go." He would tell her the truth later. He had to see a man about security detail.

Curtis walked into the office that he shared with Jason. They worked under the grid. He was hardened by law enforcement, his new partner by the mob and losing nearly all of the years of his early life. He had gotten it all back but it was too late. Curtis believed in second chances so when he went out on his own, he offered Jason a deal. Besides, Jason's previous life could be beneficial to their business. His partner had a petite brunette in his lap kissing him.

"I could have been the wrong cat coming in here and then what?" Jason smiled at Robin.

"You see what a trouble maker you are?" She smacked his chest playfully then stood.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon but I did bring you lunch as well." Curt smiled at Robin and threw his arm around her. She had just escaped Wyndemere and Jason had made her feel better but he knew that she was up to something.

"No seriously, when are you going to run away with me?" She smiled up at him.

"When Canada is no longer north on the map." She teased then walked away.

Curtis had been part of the team that helped rescue Robin and Jason. Though out of his element, he agreed to help. When Robert Scorpio came calling, you just didn't walk away, curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back and he wanted to clear his friend's name.

 _Curtis was having a cigar as he watched a cop suspected of being dirty, irony was a funny thing. A man sat next to him._

 _"I do love a good cigar but I prefer the illegal kind, Cubans." He shot the peculiar man a look then decided to ignore him._

 _"Listen mate, we can do this the hard way or we can do it the easy way." Curtis laughed completely unthreatened._

 _"Okay, let me stop for a moment. Robert Scorpio, I need a moment of your time." That got his attention._

 _"Now why would Robert Scorpio need a moment of my time?" He asked the man who just grinned at him._

 _"For starters, I can get you a better cigar, not that you smoke those things anyway." Curtis smiled at that, it was mostly for show._

 _"Okay, I will give you a moment but only if you have one of those Cubans for me." Robert nodded._

 _"Not here." He stood, Curtis followed him out of the bar,_

 _"Hayden Barnes has contacted you for information. I have been watching her. Something isn't quite right with Cassadine. I have been keeping an eye on him which means I have my eye on her. She led me to you. I am going to save you a little time. I think her husband may have had her shot." Robert went on to explain why._

 _"My daughter is missing. I have been looking for her. I believe Cassadine is involved, your access to the castle could help you find information." Curtis processed his request._

 _"Look man, you are WSB, I doubt that I can get intel that you cannot." Robert nodded._

 _"If he hired someone that person is dead or has disappeared. You can get intel from the woman who knows enough to have her husband attempt to take her life." Robert added, Curtis felt that money was money so he would take the case. He had no idea where it would lead him._

 _"Alright, I will do what I can. Just so you know, I don't operate by the standard of the law." Robert grinned._

 _"Why do you think I am here mate? I am working on a suspicion with no proof, I am needed in Europe and I need ears and eyes in Port Charles."_

After his work with Scorpio, he was offered a chance to start something in Port Charles, he was drawn to the place for one particular reason that he wasn't ready to admit.

Jason and Robin were both captured by Helena when they had escaped the clinic. Only Jake Doe was put in Jason's place. Jake turned out to be Lucky Spencer. Patrick and Sam had married, Robin and Jason had recreated their bond through their experience and fell in love again. Patrick, Sam and Danny moved to Manhattan. They shared custody of the children.

Curtis sat down at the desk and explained his meeting with Raj, he knew that Jason was out because he had no choice. The thing about men teetering on the edge was that it made them the target of agencies like the WSB. They were not agents but they consulted outside of the law.

"You cannot feed this info. You are out and we need to keep it that way. I am pretty good at getting what I need but I am going to need to falsify some things which is risky." Jason nodded. Sonny needed to know that Raj was on to him but the issue was he and Sonny were not the friends they once were. Learning that he killed AJ and got away with it was tough for Jason to accept. Even more than that the role he felt he had played in his brother's death was even tougher, it was a source of bonding between him and Curtis.

Curtis, in the meantime needed to figure out what to do with Valerie. She had promise and he needed her to trust him.

"I need to tie up some loose ends. I will be back soon." Curtis stood then walked out. Robin looked at Jason.

"He is probably going to go build more tension with Jordan." She laughed. She had gotten to know Jordan through her mother. She liked her, she reminded her a bit of Dara Jensen and even Brenda with her blunt disposition. She also reminded her of her mother in some ways. Both made sacrifices for family while it seemed to their children that they were putting work above family.

"Not really our business but yeah, there does seem to be some animosity but you know she does have a boyfriend." Robin just smiled as if she knew something that he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections

Cinderella, thanks for the feedback. Anyone interested please drop a is one looong chapter.

 **Chapter 3 Reflections**

Curtis headed Jordan off as she was about to head into Kelly's. She looked tired, he knew that she had been working hard to bring down Julian Jerome, along with her son, TJ, it was what led her to Port Charles in the first place. He knew a bit more than she thought about her return to Port Charles. He took a deep breath expecting the usual chilly reception from her.

"Jordan, we need to talk." He approached her, back straight and hands in his pockets.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about Curtis. Against my best advice, you are still here in Port Charles." He sighed inwardly, she was still on that.

"Really? Is that going to be the go to line every time we run into each other? Are we calling it advice now?" She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on.

"I would prefer it if we didn't run into each other." She responded bitterly. Curtis always elicited a reaction from her, one thing she did regret. He always had an effect on her, getting under her skin, racking her nerves.

"I would prefer it if we could leave the past in the past and move on. It has been years Jordan." Another reason she hated having him around. So many secrets and he held the key to all of them.

Curtis was just plain tired of her attitude, she acted as though they did not share a history, as though they both hadn't made mistakes. She stared at him for a long moment.

"I don't have time for this. I am meeting someone." He laughed at that.

"Your boring boyfriend? Come on J, we both know that he is as dry as toast. You don't go for guys like him, not really. One would think you would have learned that by now." She advanced on him, anyone else may not have seen it coming but he did. He caught her hand before it connected with his face. He knew he had gone too far but it was too late to turn back now.

"What? Truth hurts?" She snatched her arm away from him. "We both know that you were restless. We both know that you settled and Tommy paid for it. He loved you, he fought for you and you did him wrong, we both did. I own it and it is time for you to stop playing the wronged party and own that shit too." He glared down at her. She licked at her lips shaking her head.

"You want to toss around truths Curtis? You want to talk about boring?" He shook his head placing his hands firmly on his hips.

"Jordan, you had a type. Tommy wasn't milquetoast like the good doctor but you liked the danger. You loved spontaneity but you settled for safe. You know and I know it." She was furious but so was he.

"Tommy was a good man and he was your brother. The truth is that you were always jealous of him. Tommy went to West Pointe. You stayed behind and decided to join the academy. Tommy was an over achiever and you just wanted to get by. You wanted to play but everything he had and built for himself you coveted. Even the things you never wanted." He stared at her unsure of what she meant.

"Things I never wanted? Are you fucking serious?" She laughed then ran her hand through her hair.

"Why are we rehashing this? Huh? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of reminding me of the worst mistakes of my life?"

The question struck Curtis hard. He didn't have a comeback for the question, he was stunned into silence. He knew that they had made mistakes. He knew that they had animosity between them. However, her words stung him to his core. They were both angry and out of breath, having a stare down outside of Kelly's. He could cut with words but despite it all he valued the friendship they once had. He had hoped to at the very least get that back. He had hoped that they could be partners again. She would never trust him. Instead of letting out a string of curses or allowing to show the impact of her words on his face he laughed. She would never trust him.

"All this time and you are really mad at yourself. You are riddled with regret and baby that regret ain't all about me. I know the real reason you don't want me here." He looked her in the eye challenging her to deny it.

"And what reason would that be?" Andre asked as he had just happened upon the scene. Curtis looked him up and down.

"One that doesn't concern you." He walked away leaving Jordan to explain. He didn't like the good doctor, he had no real reason not to, yet deep down he knew the reason.

"Would you care to explain?" Jordan looked at him, her phone rang, 'saved by the bell'. She thought.

"I'd love to but this is the office, I have to run. I am sorry. I will make you dinner tomorrow night?" She raised an eyebrow in question. She didn't want to have the discussion with him, ever.

"As long as it does include an explanation." She sighed.

"It is nothing really, it is just more of the past. I will explain later. Thank you for being so patient with me." She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the lips. She knew she would have to explain but she also knew she would need to decompress later.

Part Two

 _His_ phone rang, he looked around then headed to his car. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." He answered.

"Your American accent is quite lovely. Anyway, Robin Scorpio, I need to know everything there is to know about her." The man raised an eyebrow as he headed to his car.

"One second." He got into his car.

"I know of her. Are we taken with Ms. Scorpio?" Alek smiled, he wouldn't say taken so much as intrigued.

"She has a soft spot for my cousin despite everything that grandmother has done to her. She is blindly loyal, she intrigues me." The man sighed.

"You don't need distractions but I will tell you that she is divorced, she has a daughter, was taken away from her husband and daughter when she went to revive Jason Morgan. Her ex is with Morgan's ex. She has HIV and has been an advocate of the cause. She is very smart as you know. I am not sure I can tell you anything that you don't know." Alek considered the answer. Nikolas would not give him any information.

"So, how are things on your end? We need to eliminate Julian Jerome and his associates, he is too much of a liability." The man nodded.

"I told you that from the get go. Rivera is alive, it was a set up. I have people looking for him. We may be able to eliminate Julian by getting Rivera to sell him out. Like dominoes the rest will follow." Alek considered it, he liked the idea, and Robin would get justice for her slain stepfather.

"I want to know when he is located." He stated firmly.

"Of course, in the meantime, we need those shares. You don't want to go too far off with the cartel. We need ELQ to funnel the money. However, the Quartermaines are working to get those shares back. Work on your nephew." Alek laughed.

"Ole Nikky has no idea the information I have been able to acquire. He will be under my thumb soon enough. I will call later we need a meeting place versus the phone." He hung up.

Part 3

Curtis stormed into the office. Robin was still there helping Jason comb through one of his cases. She was still a doctor but taking time off to bring down Obrecht. She suspected that she was the one responsible for the patients dying at GH.

"That woman is frustrating. We bring out the worst in each other. It will never work." He huffed then flopped down behind his desk.

"Maybe it isn't the message but the messenger. As luck would have it she's asked me to relive my glory days of lick it, slam it, suck it with Val." Curtis looked at Jason a bit confused never having heard of the phrase.

"Tequila my man, tequila." Jason laughed. "Those were the glory days huh?" He asked her, blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Of course but I cannot say that they were icing on the cake. I am going home to change. I will see you later." She kissed him. "Curtis, I can start the message if you like."

Curtis smiled at her, she was a sweetheart by his book. He would never understand her relationship with Jason, all things considered but, he was never one to judge.

"I would appreciate it. I think it would be beneficial to both of us to avoid stepping on toes." Robin smiled wondering why the two former partners couldn't get along.

"No problem, I will try to butter her up for you." She smiled then headed out the door.

Jordan didn't really need to be at the office, she had gone home to change after a long hot shower. She didn't know why she allowed Curtis to get under her skin. She had escaped her past while part of it was there with Shawn, it was still a new beginning. She remembered their first meeting.

 _Always studious, young Jordan Russell sat in the front of her criminology class. She was often irritated by the often late Curtis Ashford. He would stride into class as cool as he pleased then look for someone to copy notes from. They had never officially met until one day after the fifth class._

 _"Hey sis, can I copy your notes from the portion of class that I missed?" She frowned as she continued packing her backpack with her books._

 _"You don't sound like Jared Russell, so I doubt that you are my brother." He sighed._

 _"Oh, I see you are one of those sistas. Should be expected around here." She looked up at him, he had noticed her before, there were plenty of co-eds willing to share their notes, but he had approached her deliberately._

 _"Excuse me? One of who?" She had her hands on her hips at that point. "I like to be on time. I hate having the lecture interrupted. This is an evening class so how is it that you are always late?"_

 _"I am a police officer and sometimes duty calls. I took some time off to join the academy now I am back to finish." That seemed to take some of the wind out of her sails. She seemed to not believe him so he showed her his badge._

 _"Oh, a rookie?" He shrugged._

 _"Gotta start somewhere right?" She sighed against her better judgement offered to share her notes._

 _"What force are you with?" She asked._

 _"Baltimore." She smiled then._

 _"In that case, I will keep a spare notebook for you. The streets need all the help that they can get. I will not do your work but I will help where I can." He crossed his arms then smiled._

 _"You just might be alright Ms. Russell." She looked at him in surprise._

 _"I do pay attention. The next class is starting, why don't we head to the library?" He suggested wanting to get to know her a bit better. She was a little on the shy side, she blushed then looked down._

 _"Sure and in return you can give me some real life lessons on how the books relate to the field." He grabbed her back pack carrying it along with his own._

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

 _They walked the large campus heading to the library. "You know, you really shouldn't be walking out here all by yourself at night." She shrugged._

 _"My dorm isn't too far from the library. So are you preparing for Special Forces or gunning for an admin position?" He shrugged not sure exactly where he was headed. He knew that his brother's drive had motivated him to be a better example as the oldest._

 _"I believe in keeping my options open. What about you?" She looked at him._

 _"Political Science with a minor in Criminology. I am deciding and have time to decide between defense attorney and district attorney." She smiled. "I have an LSAT prep class this next summer. I am pretty excited. I take some evening courses to speed up my graduation date." He chuckled at that then looked down at her._

 _"Some things should never be rushed." Something about his gaze made her cheeks flush. "Knowledge is better gained at a pace that can be retained. That wasn't an intentional rhyme. I am just that gifted." She laughed out loud._

 _"or that cocky."_

From that night forward they had built a solid friendship. On the other side of town Curtis was lost in his own memories. They had always been there for one another, it was automatic. She always looked out for him regarding his notes and assignments during college. He always made sure she got back to the dorm safely. She wasn't like any of the women he had dated, she was a friend, and true friend it had always been easy between them. She was smart and sweet but one night changed her. Set her on a different career path.

 _Curtis answered the door to his studio apartment to find a Jordan standing there. She didn't speak, her face was tear stained and her clothes were bloody. She was shaking. He ushered her in then closed the door._

 _"Do you remember when you drove with me to Jare's graduation?" He nodded looking at her. She looked like she was going to crack. "I remember telling him that he couldn't go everywhere. He was so damn friendly. Everyone loved him but it was never about that. His car broke down and he called me to come get him." He watched as she paced._

 _She felt dizzy as though the ground was falling from under her. He was lying in the street. I tried stopping the blood. He was coming out to meet me. He didn't see the car slowing down. I was stuck in traffic. I was five minutes late. We argued before because my parents were away and I was looking out. He was also going to be attending Howard in the fall. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late." She stopped pacing then turned to him._

 _"Did you know, nobody saw anything?" A rage exploded from her gut. "How could they not see anything?" She shouted letting all of her frustration out. He caught her when her legs gave out, in the middle of the floor they sat._

 _"I'm cold." He lifted her chin._

 _"I can make some coffee, even turn on the heat but you in those clothes are unhealthy. You can borrow a tee shirt of mine. I will show you the shower, okay?" She nodded._

 _He got something for her to wear then showed her to the bathroom. He held her for hours as she sobbed. She was still cold so he turned up the heat even though he wasn't. He dried her tears._

 _"Ready for that coffee?" She nodded he went to make them each a mug._

 _Curtis rejoined Jordan on the couch. "Do your parents know?" She nodded._

 _"They made me leave the hospital to change. It was hard to see." She grew silent again willing away the tears. The pain sat like a ton weight on her chest making it hard to breathe._

 _"My grandmother, she was a blues singer. She actually lived in Port Charles up until she died. He wanted to be a musician, my parents were against it but it was in him. She always thought that he got it from her. We didn't spend as much time with her as we would have liked. My mother married and isolated herself and by extension the two of us. He was like my best friend. It is weird, we are two years apart and most siblings fought but we didn't. I don't know how to do this." He held her close letting her get it off her chest. She drifted into silence for a moment then looked at him._

 _"Curtis have you ever killed anyone?" She asked him seriously._

 _"I have been in the Marines but no, I've never killed anyone. Listen that is not the answer. Don't ruin your life. You fight back but you do it on the right side of the law. You are going to be DA one day, if the case ever gets closed you can have it reopened and Jor, I will do whatever I can to help you find the people who did this." He promised her._

 _Curtis was there for Jordan, he had met her parents. Idios, was a strong willed woman. She was also judgmental, one look at Curtis and she didn't like him. She wasn't very polite to him either._

 _"You know, Jordan is going places in her life. She is studying law like so many in our family has. She doesn't need distractions or any man bringing her down." She narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"You know mam, with all due respect, I think that Jordan is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. This is a rough time for you and her. I am not going to verbally spar with you as I know that you are grieving. I have my own career aspirations. I am not looking to hold her back. Again, I am very sorry for your loss." Idios laughed, it reminded him of Jordan._

 _"Look at you. All swagger, smooth. You think that I am looking down on you. I am looking at the way you carry yourself. I do not want my daughter knocked up left to raise a child on her own with a broken heart. I want you to leave her alone." Curtis was stunned into silence. This woman had no idea who he was. His own father had left when he was nine and Tommy was seven. Sure he was around and in their life when it was convenient for him. However, he remarried and started a new family leaving his two boys feeling like his step children. Rather than put her in her place he walked away out of respect._

 _He had still tried being there for her after that encounter but tried pulling back some. Jordan wasn't having it. She showed up at his apartment and he could never turn her away so when he heard the knock on the door, he wasn't surprised to find her standing behind it._

 _"Hey, I brought donuts and coffee. I wanted to do something nice for you since you have been so great with my…" She trailed off._

 _"That is what friends are for right?" He smiled inviting her in._

 _"Friends, that is right, friends." She thought silently._

 _"The donut thing is quite original." He chuckled._

 _"I know, I am so glad I thought of it. I think it will become a thing." She smiled, he was happy to see her smile, she hadn't smiled in weeks._

 _"There may be some ulterior motive though. You see there is a theme as it is past nine PM and I am bringing donuts and coffee." He raised an eyebrow. One thing he learned about her was that if she had something in mind, she wasn't going to let it go._

 _"This should be good." She put the donuts on his makeshift coffee table then sat on the couch. She took a deep breath._

 _"I want to know everything you learned in the corp. I want to learn everything you know about being a cop. I am not going back to Howard this fall. I am deferring a semester and have already applied to and have been accepted into the academy. Now before you go all chauvinistic on me, I am doing this. My mind cannot be changed." He opened the box of donuts then took one out biting into it to allow himself a moment to process._

 _"When have I ever shown you that I am sexist? If this is what you want, I'll tell you what I know. I have been on the force about three years so as luck would have it I will be training the new cadets during some of the drills." She smiled happy that he was supporting her but also happy that she would get to work with him._

 _"Don't get to excited, I will not take it easy on you." She nodded._

 _"I would expect nothing less." And he had kept his word._

 _Graduation was in a week, Jordan and Curtis were working out in his friend's gym. He was holding the heavy back as she struck it._

 _"Hold on, I need to show you something." He approached her from behind, she glanced backward feeling the air crackle between them. Her breath hitched when he put his hands on her waist then slid them down to reach her hips, the trail left a scorch on her flesh. He leaned in._

 _"You are good but you need to work on your form. Bring your left hip and leg out to put more power in your punch when throwing right." Her breath catching, she froze but shook it off and did as ordered as he guided her punches. He stepped back feeling as if he was about to cross a line, being so close to her was hard._

 _"You got it. I think that is good for now. You are in the top of your class Ms. Russell. I am impressed. Let's celebrate with a few beers." She laughed._

 _"Don't sound so surprise. If I recall correctly, I got your ass through criminology." She grinned and he bowed._

 _"That is because you are so bossy that I was the only one left in the study group." She shrugged._

 _"Excellence takes hard work, better to find out who can hack it and who cannot at an early age." He smiled._

 _"You sound like your mother." He said casually._

 _"Well both my parents instilled it in me. We have a tradition, go to Howard, study law. I think my mother wanted me as far away from singing as possible. She saw no future in it. I am going to hit the shower and change. You should do the same, you are all sweaty." She teased as she headed to the shower._

 _Beer and dancing to old school music served as a catalyst to what had been stirring between them for months. Jordan fumbled with the keys to her new apartment but he quickly helped her with the assist._

 _"I did not know you could dance like that Curtis." She smiled at him as she pulled off her jacket. She pulled up her hair. "That was fun."_

 _Curtis had a nice buzz going so he sat on the couch with a smile in agreement. Jordan approached him sitting on his lap facing him. He looked at her in surprise._

 _"I think that we make a good team." She said her brown eyes scanning his facial features then meeting his eyes. "I think that we have made a good team for a while now." She caressed his face._

 _"I feel things for you and I think that we should explore those things. Are you attracted to me Curtis?" He hadn't seen this side of her before, the seductress. She was a go getter, she went after what she wanted but it had to have been the alcohol they had consumed._

 _"Very attracted." Her face lit up with a smile. She slid closer to him brushing against him as she was in his lap, he groaned and reminded himself to practice restraint. She took his face in her hands then kissed him._

 _His first thought was to break the kiss but he had wondered what it would be like. His second thought was to break the kiss but her lips were so soft. His third thought was to break the kiss but she was so good at it. He found himself responding, indulging in an act that he had been thinking about for some time, falling into place but it was a place he wasn't ready to go. A place that he shouldn't go. Finally his brain had caught up._

 _"You are drunk." She smiled._

 _"Not that drunk. I know what I want and I know what I am doing." He scooped her up in his arms._

 _"Then tomorrow you will know even better and have a better chance of remembering." She giggled._

 _"I see, it is about your ego. You want to leave an impression." She smiled as he helped her out of her shoes then put her to bed. She snuggled close to him when he joined her. "Mmm, I love you Curtis."_

 _Four words had given him the shock of his life. Now, he knew that she was drunk but his mother always said, drunk men tell no tales and he had assumed that applied to women as well. His heart kicked up in speed as he watched her. He wasn't looking for a relationship. The following morning he had broken her heart when he explained that he wasn't ready to settle down. That he cherished their friendship and having a relationship would ruin it._

 _A week later his brother was home for the weekend. So he had taken him the bar where a couple of people from the precinct were having a party for the cadets. He wasn't intending on taking a date but Tiffany Reynolds had showed up and parked herself right on his lap._

 _"Who is that?" Tommy asked nodding to Jordan._

 _"That is Jordan." Tommy stood._

 _"I have got to buy the graduate a drink." He smiled._

 _"Hey beautiful. I hear congratulations are in order." He extended his hand. She looked at him with a slight frown. "You want my arm to fall off?" She laughed at that. "Tommy Ashford."_

 _"Tommy, you need better game. I will give you points for the Lady Sings the Blues reference though." He smiled._

 _"Okay, now see, I think my line was a master piece. I mean, you have to admit that line from the movie was dope. How about I buy you a drink? Unfortunately the closest thing to champagne you'll get here is a Verdi." He smiled, she looked for traces of Curtis but didn't find anything but the eyes._

 _"I am doing it light tonight, a Verdi is fine. So you are Curtis' little brother." He smiled._

 _"Yeah, I am not stepping on his toes am I?" She shook her head._

 _"How is that even possible? He is drenched in knock off Versace right now." She noticed the woman in his lap._

 _"Oh you have a crush?" She laughed._

 _"That is ridiculous. We are friends. I just didn't know skeezers were his type is all." Tommy laughed out loud._

 _"That is what a woman says when she is dissing the competition." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, he has a type, low maintenance." It was then she had decided that it was best that they remain friends. She accepted a drink from Tommy, he was actually a funny guy. Neither one saw the look that passed from Curtis to Jordan when he and his friend left the bar without as much as goodbye._

Curtis remembered that was the day that changed their friendship, she had pulled away for a while and during that time she had connected with Tommy, eventually they had started dating but when he had brought her into the DEA, they had reconnected in ways that they should not have.

A/N: I wanted to give them some history. More Jortis FB to come. Up next Liz.


End file.
